My Golden Boy
by Zicovian
Summary: Jace finds Magnus on the brink of death. Alec has run away. Issabele has commited Suicide. Clary is the only sane person about. Jace has been secretive with his line of work. When Clarty finds out hes been slaying deamons for fun and work things take an interesting turn when magnus shows up half dead. (ClaryxJace, jacexmagnus. MagnusxIgor(oc) magnusxAlec)
1. Chapter 1

My Golden Boy

Clary sighed as she turned around in the bed. To find it empty ruined her peaceful mood. Every single night it was empty. Jace didn't seem to want to spend the night with her. She could hear him coming out of bed in the middle of the night(when he thought she was sleeping ) and creap out of the house. Clary leaned up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Why was it like this every single night. She was sick of it and frankly she ought not to care anymore.

"The demon you captured. Did you kill it?"

Clary stopped, her eyes wide. They were outside her door. The voice that first talked didn't sound familiar.

"Yes. She wasn't being cooperative so I killed her. Left her remains infront of her husbands door."

Clary's breath stopped. Jace wouldn't do that. Would he.

"Very good. Now come . I have an important task for you."

* * *

><p>The club was dank with the sour smell of sweat burning Jaces nose.<p>

"Come this way."

Jace followed the warlock closely, always being aware of his surroundings. He noticed one fair folk. They had no skin on their face instead their face was coven out of icy and lilies. Their ripcase was open and tied around with decorative ribbons. It's wings were chipped at the end and dripping with some sort of liquid.

Jace almost gaged at the sight but reminded himself that he had seen worse.

The sound of a door slamming made Jace come out of his daydream.

The warlock was sitting on his chair his hands interlocked and looking at Jace with his blue eyes.

"Well If your done dilly dallying…"

"So sorry Igor. I was busy thinking about how you changed your room from yesterday," Jace lied.

"Do not lie to me Nephlim."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now I have a reason to call you to me."

Jace said nothing and waited for the warlock to speak.

"You remember Magnus?" Igor asked.

Jace's golden eyes widened. He hadn't seen the warlock since he was a teenager and he was nearly 30 now.

"Yes, of course I remember him. He was a close family friend before he disappeared."

Igor laughed. "Disappeared huh? Magnus playing his tricks again."

"Tricks?" Jace asked.

"You see. Magnus turned up at my work in the early hours of yesterday pleading for me to let him live with me. Now I'm not sure what hes been doing for these past years but whatever it was it kept him in bad shape."

"Is he here now?" Jace asked.

"Yes-"

Jace sprinted to the door which led to Igors room. Jace slammed it open and saw a very grey and very still magnus on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace walked to Magnus's bedside. Magnus's skin was an ashy grey and his lips were bright blue.

Jace's eyes were wide.

"Is…is he dead?" He asked Igor, who was standing by the door watching Jace with interested eyes.

"Nah, he just run out of magic. Where is your Rune?" Igor asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Jace reached behind his pants and brought out his pants.

His Rune from his childhood had been worn and used constantly, but it still served its purpose.

Jace reached for Magnus's arm, which was cold to the touch. He brought down the Rune and drew a Health Rune. When he was done he stood ups nd put it back in his pocket.

"Within the next ten minutes he should be good as new."

"Great and he can get the hell out of my apartment."

…..

"Harder" Alec moaned as his boyfriend pounded into his tight hole.

He tourchered him by going extra slower.

"N-Ngh, Will please," Alec cried.

He smirked and did as Alex asked and they both came together.

WIll sighed in concent and began to pull out but Alec forced him to stay in.

"Stay in me for a bit."

Will rolled his eyes but didn't complain.

They had identical blue eyes and black hair, mainly because of the fact that they were step brothers. Will had become Alecs brother after Magnus broke up with him and in all honesty it was Will who brought him out of his depression. For 6 years Will had been his rock and he didn't want to change that.

Alec turned making sure Will stayed inside of him.

He stared into the identical blue eyes and they changed into brilliant green gold eyes with cat slits and black makeup on the eyelids.

"Magnus!" He gasped.

"Alec what?" The voice that came out of the lookalike was not Magnus's but Will's.

He shook his head to get rid of the face and smiled gently.

"It's nothing."

"Alec."

"I'm telling the truth! Really its nothing!" Alec said, trying to convince Will.

Will narrowed his blue eyes.

"You're still not over Magnus are you?" Will asked.

Alec almost choked on his tounge.

"W-What? It's been six years since I've even seen the guy. Why would I still be in love-"

Alec's phone rang.

He blinked and picked it up and put it on loud speaker.

"Alec. Come quick. I have Magnus and he's asking for you."

"What? I'm coming now."

…..

"Why did you have to sound so urgent?" Magnus asked, his voice a but husk. He looked like his normal self except for the rainbow hair and glitter he usually wore.

"Because it is urgent," Alec said.

Magnus snorted.

"Alec doesn't need to know I'm in the area. I could have just gone on my business like I have for the past six years."

"Oh please. We all know you're miserable without Alec."

The door suddenly slammed open. Alec's hair was messy his shirt was on backwards and he was wearing odd shoes.

Magnus's eyes locked with Alec's and it seemd like it was just them in the room.

"Magnus.." Alec whispered.

"Hello to you too," He said, braking the gaze.

Alec shut the door slowly and leaned against it when it was shut.

"What is this about Jace."

"Magnus care to tell him?" Jace said, smirking an annoying smirk.

Magnus sighed and got up. Alec bit his lip as magnus walked closer.

"Alec. Come with me to the Demon Realm. There is something I need you to do."


End file.
